Conventionally, as a process for production of a 2-(substituted phenyl)-3,3,3-trifluoropropene compound, Patent Documents 1 to 4 and Non-patent Documents 1 to 5, for example, are known. However, there is not a process capable of producing industrially the above compound and capable of obtaining the above compound in high yield, and thus it is not necessarily a satisfactory circumstance. In addition, a synthesis example using the so-called Suzuki-Miyaura coupling reaction in which the reaction is effected using a substituted phenylboronic acid, a substituted phenylboronic ester or a substituted phenylboronic acid salt as a raw material in the presence of a Group 10 transition metal catalyst, is described in Patent Document 2 and Non-patent Document 3. Among them in Patent Document 2, the yield is not so high as 49 to 73% and further, it is so limited that a substituent in a phenyl group surely contains a carboxyamide group. On the other hand, in Non-patent Document 3, depending on the substituent of a phenylboronic acid, the yield remains at around 70% and further, an arsenic compound is used as a ligand, which is impracticable.    [Patent Document 1]
Chinese Patent No. 1293197 (2001)    [Patent Document 2]
Chinese Patent No. 1263084 (2000)    [Patent Document 3]
Chinese Patent No. 1051911 (1991)    [Patent Document 4]
United Kingdom Patent No. 2197313 (1988)    [Non-patent Document 1]
Chemistry Letters (2004), Vol. 33 (9), p 1206    [Non-patent Document 2]
Organic Letters (2002), Vol. 4 (10), p 1671    [Non-patent Document 3]
Journal of Fluorine Chemistry (1999), Vol. 95, p 167    [Non-patent Document 4]
Journal of Organometallic Chemistry (1995), Vol. 489 (1-2), p 137    [Non-patent Document 5]
Journal of Organic Chemistry (1994), Vol. 59 (10), p 2898